I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You
by WinxMusaFan
Summary: The Winx & Specialists have gone on a 5 months tour. Everybody goes, all except Riven. He hears her song one day, knowing that when she comes back, he will be right here waiting for her. I believe it could have been Fantasy, Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Oh, & Happy New Year!


So I was inspired by a song called "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx. So...I'll have "Right Here Waiting" in this song. Enjoy! &amp; this is Riven's POV.

I Will be Right Here Waiting For You

.

.

I sat on the couch, staring at the calendar. It's been 3 months since Flora &amp; the rest of the Winx Club went on their band tours, from Melody to Eraklyon, Eraklyon to Domino, Domino to Zenith&amp; who knows where else in the Magic Dimension.

The picture of Flora &amp; I on our wedding day stared back at me from its place: the gold picture frame from the mantelshelf. Flora looked simply amazing on our wedding day.

Her smile, her dress, her body...Her lips. Her beautiful lips that planted the kiss on mine. I sighed, turning on the radio to Linphea Music, Flora's favourite radio station. That was when I heard it. Flora's melodic voice.

"_Hello Linphea! This is Flora, your Guardian Fairy! I'm currently touring Linphea with the Winx &amp; we will be performing tonight, in the Hall of Forever Flowers. I requested the Winx to play this song called "Right Here Waiting" for my beloved husband, Riven, who is currently residing in Magix since he has work to do &amp; was not available to follow us like the rest of the Specialists. Riven, my love, if you are hearing this, I want to let you know I love you very much with my whole life &amp; I will return to your arms &amp; Magix in 2 months. Love you! Hit it, girls!"_

"_Oceans apart day after day__  
__And I slowly go insane__  
__I hear your voice on the line__  
__But it doesn't stop the pain___

_If I see you next to never__  
__How can we say forever___

_Wherever you go__  
__Whatever you do__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes__  
__Or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you___

_I took for granted, all the times__  
__That I thought would last somehow__  
__I hear the laughter, I taste the tears__  
__But I can't get near you now___

_Oh, can't you see it baby__  
__You've got me goin' crazy___

_Wherever you go__  
__Whatever you do__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes__  
__Or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you___

_I wonder how we can survive__  
__This romance__  
__But in the end if I'm with you__  
__I'll take the chance___

_Oh, can't you see it baby__  
__You've got me goin' crazy___

_Wherever you go__  
__Whatever you do__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes__  
__Or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you"_

I smiled &amp; nodded my head to the music as they played. I could imagine Flora playing there just for me. Oh Flora...

_2 months later..._

The airport was as crowded as usual as I made my way to the "Arrivals" area. The Winx were supposed to arrive in Magix at 5 O' Clock &amp; it was already 5.50! Suppose something happened? Oh no...

"RIVEN!" the melody suddenly rang through the crowd. I ran towards the music &amp; saw a tan hand wave at me. I rushed over &amp; Flora jumped into my arms to give me a huge hug.

"Riven! Oh, Riven! &amp; I thought you would never come!" Flora laughed, tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away &amp; she smiled up at me.

I looked up &amp; saw Musa leaning on Helia's shoulder, smiling. I smirked at them &amp; smiled the biggest smile I could manage at Flora.

"Shh...Don't cry. Why do you cry, my darling Flora?" I asked.

Flora sniffed. "I-I thought that something might have happened to you. That you would have found another girl to love. T-That you would forget about me. I don't want to lose you!" she sobbed, more tears spilling.

"Now now, Flora...my heart belongs to you. &amp; you know me...I'll be right here waiting for you," I said, wiping the tears away.

Flora looked surprised.

"Oh, I knew you were listening! I always trust my instincts!" she smiled, hugging me tight. I hugged her too &amp; whispered in her ear softly.

"_I'll will be right here waiting for you, my lovely flower."_

Flora smiled at me &amp; gave me a kiss before we walked out of the airport &amp; into the sunset.

**So it's my first Winx Club One-shot. Hope you like it! I'll try to update "The Calling of Our Hearts" whenever I can but school is starting, so...YIKES!**


End file.
